


Song Fiction: Derek/Stiles

by sbingle2018



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbingle2018/pseuds/sbingle2018
Summary: Song Fiction!Actin Up by: K CAMP
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 6





	Song Fiction: Derek/Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> In my song fictions I will not post the song's lyrics. However the song artist and title will be posted in the summary of the story if you would like to listen to the song I gathered inspiration from! My song fictions are very short and just little drabbles. I still hope you enjoy!  
> Unless my story contains mature or explicit material OR the song I choose is mature or explicit.. my song fictions will carry a T for teen & up rating!

"Why must you act like a fucking brat?" Stiles was on my last nerve yet again, he was trying to show me maps of the telluric currents. He groaned his chest and I had enough, before I realized what I was doing I had walked around the table. I had one hand on the back of his shirt grabbing it, and one hand in his thick dark hair. I snatched him up, pulling him back against me. I snarled in his ear my cock hard in my jeans, he moaned but then realized he was enjoying this too much and he struggled against my grip. "Ugh Derek let me go." I laughed softly "you want me to? Because, that little moan you just let out says you like this." He pulled away again "fuck you... you sadist." I leaned in and licked up the side of his neck "shut up before I fuck you right here on this table... you wanna explain your cum stains to Argent?" He pulled again "get off me!" I let him go pushing him onto the table he yelped and turned to look at me, my eyes were glowing blue and he slapped me. I growled and he looked down at his crotch, the front of his pants tenting up. I looked down and raised my eyebrow "you little freak. You want me." He bit his lip and tried to get around me, I grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him into a scorching kiss. 

I thought he would try to get away from me but he wrapped his arms around my neck, gripping my hair and pulling it.. he whispered in my ear "you haven't seen freak yet Derek." My cock throbbed, and I reached around him to halfhazzardly throw everything off the table. I flipped him around and pushed him up on the table, he was leaning over it. I quickly yanked his pants down along with my own and threw on a condom that I had stashed in my pocket for whenever the itch arose, I spit into my hand and slicked my cock up. Lining up with his hole, I slid the head of my cock inside of him. He screamed but was pushing back before he even adjusted, I moaned "as much as I want this don't hurt yourself" he groaned "just shut up. Fuck me." I slammed into him, he screamed again and within seconds I was fucking him more desperately than I ever fucked anyone. 

After a few minutes he pushed me off of him, he dropped to his knees and yanked the condom off of me. Before I could ask what he was doing he had my cock in his mouth, fucking hell he was so good at giving head. He was stroking his cock as he sucked mine, I gripped his hair and moaned as I came in his mouth. He came just as he swallowed my load, I was panting and really surprised at how he did that. He stood up and wipped his mouth with the back of his hand, he was so calm looking at me and I was the one trying to gather my thoughts. "Stiles what the hell was that?" He smirked "you're sexier when you're angry." 


End file.
